Perspective
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: In the aftermath of deceptive words and reflections, it took the High King to provide his brother with some perspective.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: In the aftermath of deceptive words and reflections, it took the High King to provide his brother with some perspective.

A/N: This oneshot is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and is set after Chapter 29 of _Reflected_. **MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ _REFLECTED_!** Enjoy!

**Perspective**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I jolted upright in bed, panting. My Tigers were watching me with a mix of curiosity and concern. It was…it was just a dream. Unsure of whether it was a lingering remnant of the graphic nightmares that had haunted me in Telmar or perhaps one brought on by listening to the tales of what Lucy and Edmund had gone through, along with Tarrin, when they had been in the Seven Isles, I waved away the Tigers' concern. Still, I couldn't go back to sleep without at least checking on my siblings.

Mindful of my dash to the pier five days past that was still being giggled over by the women of Cair Paravel, I pulled on a lightweight sleeveless shirt over my breeches then stole out of my room. I peeked in on Lucy first and smiled at how she had kicked all the bedclothes off then curled around the pillows. Pulling the sheets back over her, I kissed her soft hair before ducking back out. Susan was also sound asleep, but when I reached Edmund's room…it was deserted. There was no sign of him or his Wolves.

I had a feeling I knew where he might be…and why. Making my way out of the Royal Wing, I finally found Edmund as he sat on a balcony wall that overlooked the ocean and the two hundred foot drop to the sea. His Wolves were prowling the balcony with their noses pressed to the floor, muttering to each other when they came close, so I suspected they were comparing scents. One of them looked up and gave me a big doggy grin before the other one bumped his shoulder and they started arguing in fierce whispers. I hid a chuckle as I knew Bast, in particular, would likely lose patience with them and lecture them again on how to properly guard one of the Kings of Narnia.

The Greyback brothers' argument grew fiercer as they jostled each other and I briefly wondered if Ed ever felt in danger of being accidentally knocked off the railing by their squabbles. I shrugged. Probably not since for all his grumbling about their, at times, glaring inexperience, my brother had yet to replace them. Climbing up to sit next to Edmund, I waited for him to acknowledge me.

Several long minutes passed without my little brother saying a word. I had a suspicion it was the events in the Seven Isles that were responsible for his sleeplessness tonight more than anything else. "What are you doing out here? Don't you have to be rested for more lace and frou-frou invitation decorating for your wedding tomorrow?"

I chuckled in spite of myself. "It's not that bad, Ed. Besides, Susan already sent off the invitations."

"Let me guess, she invited the whole country."

"Pretty much." Silence fell between us and I watched the moonlit waves crashing against the rocks far beneath us. "Was it Circe?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edmund's face darken as a scowl sprang into being. "Her and Leto and Pratima. All bloody three of them." I paused, not knowing what to say, and Edmund looked at me. He snorted in disgust. "All three of them were the same bloody Sea Witch, Peter. Didn't you listen to Lucy's telling of the story once or were you too busy making goo-goo eyes at Thalia to pay attention?"

"I was not making goo-goo eyes. And, yes, I knew that Circe was Leto and Pratima. I just…" I shrugged, trying to ignore the blush warming my face. "I just didn't know what to say. I mean I know it must have been confusing for you, especially since Circe likely plucked the memory of Lord Horatio Nelson to create Lord Horatio in his likeness down to the missing arm."

Edmund waved his hand irritably and I stopped talking. He ran his hand through his dark hair, making it stand up all the more, before he finally muttered, "That's not what disturbed me the most. It was disturbing, mind, but it was logical too. What was less logical was Pratima…she was aggressive like, like that lady who got into your rooms and offered everything." My face felt as though it were on fire as I recalled that most embarrassing incident as I tried to refuse her inappropriate offer while also preventing my siblings from walking in and seeing there was a naked woman lying on my bed. Edmund's words came in a rush now. "She offered several times to teach me and then Leto… I thought I might be falling in love with her. I kissed her, on purpose, twice. Only they both turned out to be Circe."

Setting a hand on his shoulder, I quietly asked, "Did you cross a line, Eddie?"

Edmund shook his head. "No. Thank Aslan, I never did. I tossed Pratima out of my bed and Leto…she was fragile and needed a protector not a lover. But…but it was a good thing that I had Oreius and yours influence to affect my choices. I can only imagine it would have been far worse to discover I had let that monster in my bed and I was sick to my stomach just finding out that I had kissed the Sea Witch."

I squeezed his shoulder. "Aslan certainly knew what He was doing when He placed Oreius in a position to be a father to us. And, I'm proud of you, Eddie, for staying true to your values. I suspect Circe did everything in her power to tempt you away."

Edmund shrugged but I caught a glimpse of a pleased smirk and just a hint of relief. Then he cleared his throat and swiveled to hop off the railing on to the balcony. "I'm never getting married, by the way. I'll just leave that mushy madness to you and the girls."

Hopping down, I had a feeling this declaration was influenced by what happened with Circe, but I still pointed out lightly, "Well, I wouldn't rule out marriage if I were you, Ed. I mean, one day you just might be surprised by love when the right girl comes along and bats her big eyes at you. And then you bat your big brown eyes back at her."

"I will not!"

I stifled a laugh as Edmund's shouted protest caught the attention of all the guards. Quickly waving a hand to ward them off, I turned back to my brother with a grin. "We'll see." Dropping the grin, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You know, I wouldn't mind a roommate tonight."

Edmund snorted. "No, thank you. I'm perfectly capable of staying in my own room, which is a good thing too considering Thalia will be moving in with you soon."

"Not until we're married and that's not until after my birthday."

"Two months away."

I grinned. "Which is why you should get sharing a room out of your system now and not then because it would be very odd indeed if you should forget after Thalia and I marry."

"Well, I have no intention of sharing a room, much less a bed with newlyweds." He paused as I chuckled then he scowled. "Don't say it, Peter. Good night."

"Good night." I called after his retreating back. His Wolves went bounding after him, tails wagging.

One of them asked, "King Edmund, are we going to get cake now?"

"No, Remus, and you can't go get it for me. Come on."

Retreating to my own bed, I had only just closed my eyes when I heard the door creak open. Then Edmund groused, "Budge over, Peter." Stifling a chuckle, I scooted over. Edmund climbed in then tugged most of the covers over to his side. I had just drifted to sleep again when something landed on my legs. Edmund groaned. "Remus, Romulus, be more careful."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, I figured that with everything Edmund, in particular, went through in my latest entry in the main story arc, he wouldn't just bounce back right away but I couldn't find a way to fit it into _Reflected_ without it doing weird things to the pacing. So, I give you brotherly fluff and comfort a la High King. :D Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
